355:CLST on Muppets Tonight
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: CLST has booked a summer job as regular performers on the reboot of Muppets Tonight. It'll feature some of their celebrity friends and returning characters.
1. Here Come The Muppets Tonight

CLST was waiting in one of the RBTV dressing rooms. features, "Muppets Tonight Reboot" featuring host Clifford."

"I like the ones with Michelle Pfeiffer and Cindy Crawford" Sunny smiled.

"Yeah so," Lec said, "We needed a way to promote our future record company, "CLST Records"

"And I calculate that it'll be 90% accurate that it will work," Teal replied.

Suddenly, a purple catfish like muppet comes in, "Clifford" Teal recall, "The host of Muppets Tonight"

"That's right," Clifford said as he adjusted his shades, "I'm glad you guys booked a weekly performance on our show".

"I admit it," Cho smiled, "You look better with the shades on Cliff"

"We want CLST to be a regular for the summer." Clifford smiled, "Hey, where are your Mewman girl and Chicago boy"

"Tucker thought he could use some family time in Chicago" Sunny explained, "And Star has joined the Princess Protection Program to help out the princess of San Lorenzo."

"Wow," Clifford said, "Spicy power."

"Let's do the theme song now" Sunny smiled as CLST started performing.

 _If you're a human being, take a break from the race_

 _Take a load off your feet, wipe the load off your face_

 _Got a lot to do and we do it for you_

 _Everybody take your place_

 _Muppets tonight!_

 _You're gonna see something better_

 _Tonight's the night!_

 _You're gonna live with the memories_

 _We got a show for you_

 _Guaranteed brand new_

 _Here come the muppets tonight!_

 _We got a show for you_

 _Guaranteed brand-new_

 _Here come the muppets_

 _Here come the muppets_

 _Here come the muppets tonight!_

Clifford smiled, bringing back the memories of his own show, "So," Lec asked as he put down his guitar, "Who's the first guest star?"

"Are you familiar with the Glitter Force?" Clifford asked,

"Yeah" Sunny recalled, "Their the dance group from Japan. They helped Lilo find Kaguya Hime and find a lost fairytale book."

"Well," Clifford replied, "They booked our gig on our show, just as long as Candy doesn't get overexcited."

Note: The fact that Clifford's actor, "Kevin Clash" hated Clifford's eyes and replaced it with shades.


	2. The Glitter Force

CLST was getting onstage humming the Muppets Tonight theme song and remembered what Clifford said in the pilot, "No matter what happens have fun."

"Welcome to the Muppet Tonights Reboot" shouted Nosy on the announcements, "And here's your host, Clifford."

"Welcome to the Muppets Tonight Reboot" shouted Clifford, "The newest show that is going to make aliens all over the country say, "Let's glow!" to start things off, we welcome our newly discovered act."

Cho and Teal didn't know about the first act, but Sunny and Lec do, "Let's us take care of it" Sunny shouted, "Lec and I discovered them yesterday while competing for dinner on Sugar Rush."

"All the way from Detroit, Michigan," shouted Lec "The modern Kiss tribute band, The Detroit Dames"

Four girls who looked like Kiss came up singing, "I Was Made For Loving You, Baby" while playing with CLST's Instruments, "Are these girls dangerous?" asked Cho.

"Yeah" Lec replied, "But they promised not to break our instruments, they don't want to get in trouble with another company."

The female variant of The Demon started breathing fire, which scared Clifford away, "Those babes are crazy." said Clifford as he saw Poe organizing the gigs, "Poe, when are those Glitter Force going to show up."

"In a few minutes" Poe replied, "I don't think Lily could handle The Dark Angel really well."

After Poe left, The Detroit Dames wrapped up their performance and ran off the stage. Sparky told the other Experiments to cue the Bay of Alienwatch, which is like Bay of Pigswatch.

"This job is too hard!" shouted a familiar voice.

It was Andy and Randy Pig, they were here, because Miss. Piggy wanted her two nephew to have a job where they don't break anything, "Not again" growled Clifford, "This is going to be worse than the time when they worked for me in the original run."

The four dark females came into the hallway, "Look at the ugly pigs playing with the sound system."

"Listen, toots" Randy said, "You better eat your beans before you, you know what."

"Names Jean" said the female, "And you better not mess up with my gear, or else I'll beat you up, and I mean it."

Andy and Randy started to get scared, "Easy Jean" said the female Star-Cild, "The counselor at school said that you need to control your temper."

"Paula" Jean replied, "Amps and stereo systems are expensive."

The female Spaceman came up to Andy and Randy, "Do you dream of falling into the blackholes of the Andromeda Galaxy and turning into dust" said the feminine Spaceman

"Easy, Nancy" Paula said, "We don't want you frightening the crew again."

The female Catman started drinking from a water container like a REAL cat, "Jenilee" Paula said, "Not here"

"Why are you calling eachother by your real names?" Randy said, "Shouldn't you be calling yourself by your stage names."

"It was Paula's idea so we can act, "Normal" Jean growled, "I found it lame, but they always say, "Be yourself"

Rizzo saw the entire thing and rushed off to Clifford to warn him about Jean's rudeness, "Cliff" Rizzo whispered, "We can't let The Glitter Force nor The Detroit Dames see each other. The Dark Angel will just make fun of them for their girly nature."

"Your right" Clifford replied, "Jean is ruder than I thought"

Rizzo went into their dressing room, so they won't find out about The Glitter Force, "So ladies" he asked, "What's a bunch of dark divas like you doing here."

"This" Paula said as she showed a painting of herself on a comet.

"What's that a painting of" asked Rizzo

"The Comet-Kid." Paula answered, "It's also my stage name, Nancy is the Galatic Chick and Jenilee is the Kitty Chick."

"And you know I'm the Dark Angel." Jean replied, "Now fetch me my cobra black nail polish or else i'll give you rabies."

Without a choice, Rizzo got her cobra black nail polish.

"Rizzo looks likes he's been probed by a martian on pluto" said Galactic Kid.

"Maybe we should give him some yarn." suggested Kitty Chick.

Back onstage, Clifford began to introduce The Glitter Force. All five girls came in wearing Little Mermaid apparel.

 _A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart- Glitter Lucky_

 _When you mess with me, your playing with fire- Glitter Sunny_

 _Puppies and kittens, the power of love- Glitter Peace_

 _A force as strong as life itself- Glitter Spring_

 _Cool and swift as the winter wind- Glitter Breeze_

 _Time to blaze away to a happy ending, shining bright, here comes The Glitter Force._

"It's good to have you lovely ladies on the show," he said, "I heard your going to do a charity concert this July."

"It's called: Glitter Force Little Mermaid Concert" explained Chloe, "It's where we dance to the songs from songs from the 1980s movie, "The Little Mermaid" we also take turns dancing to one of the songs by ourself."

"Can you show us one of your dances, please" Clifford asked.

"Do me" shouted Emily, "I'm going to dance to Under The Sea, it's my favorite song from Disney."

CLST started to play Under The Sea with Emily and Candy dancing. Then out of nowhere, a bunch of Muppet Sea Creatures came out of nowhere and danced along with them.

Andy and Randy started developing a huge crush on Emily. Backstage, Janet Van Dyne saw them trying to get onstage to flirt with her, but she took her husband's double grabbling hook and dragged them to The Detroit Dames dressing room, "Listen boys" she said in a whisper, "We don't want you ruining Emily's act."

"You mean Glitter Lucky" shouted as Janet covered his maps.

The Detroit Divas were shocked by this, "Glitter Lucky" Jean recalled, "That clumsy fairy-tale loving leader of The Glitter Force."

"That's amazing" Kitty Chick smiled, "I loved it when they met the Jubiland version of Puss In Boots, he's my favorite fairytale character."

"What are those sissy girly dancers stealing our spotlight?" asked Dark Angel. "They think they can hog my attention."

"Dark Angel" said Kitty Chick, "We're not stealing Glitter Force's thunder, no offense Space Chick."

"None taken" Space Chick replied, "We don't want the Glitter Force to be part of Space Probe."

"As in that little game where they use an egg beater to confess people's dark secrets." Rizzo replied, "Gonzo did that to me once for our webshow: Gonzo and Rizzo's Incredible Discovery."

"Something like that." Space Chick replied.

After The Glitter Force got onstage, Angel came up to perform "My Heart Will Go On" with Rey on piano, "Sounds like these piano lessons paid off." Rey said to herself.

"Look at there" Statler said in the audience, "A ray of tunes."

"Having to heart to go on and off the stage." Waldorf heckled.

They laughed their do-ho-ho-ho-ho while the audience got annoyed by their laughing.

The Glitter Force were giving the Experiments their autographs while Dark Angel looked at their Little Mermaid cosplay outfits. She rolled her eyes, knowing that they look ridiculous.

"Girls! Girls!" shouted Poe, "We got a show to run, Puss in Boots is going to perform These Boots Are Made for Walking."

"Boots are made for walking?" asked Dark Angel, "Why didn't you say so."

Onstage, Puss in Boots started singing the famous Nancy Sinatra song. Dark Angel came up, took Lec's guitar again, and did a heavy metal version of the song. As she was about to do a wail, she saw her friends without their makeup, wearing flamenco dresses, and stop, "You know" she said, "I ain't going to steal the show. I can't destroy the band's reputation."

Her friends came up and hugged her, "We're proud of you Jean." smiled Paula.

Candy then decided to use her Dress Glitter Charm to change her outfit into a flamenco outfit and removed her Dark Angel makeup, "So that's what you look like without your makeup." Teal said.

"You think that the makeup is real?" asked Lec, "Your wrong."

Candy then decided to let The Glitter Force in on the action. Afterwords, Clifford came up on stage.

"Let's give it up for The Glitter Force and The Detroit Dames!" shouted Clifford.

Everyone applauded.

After the show, Andy and Randy were wearing Dark Angel and Glitter Lucky's costumes. The Detroit Dames and The Glitter Force came in wearing their regular clothes and were angry at them for playing with their costumes. Andy and Randy got so scared they ran away.

 **The End.**

 **Note: Janet Van Dyne was played by Michelle Pfeiffer, who was the first guest star on Muppets Tonight.**


	3. Kimberly Kelly

At RBTV, everyone was getting ready for the apperance of famous popstar, Kimberly Kelly. They got Kimberly doing the Barbershop Cactus Quartet doing Since You Split, then she's doing Madame Self-Rule with CLST, and finally we got her sining A Moment Like This with Miss. Piggy.

In the control room, they saw an overweight red-haired girl in popstar apparel, "It's Kimberly Kelly" shouted Gonzo "The famous popstar."

CLST barged in to see what was going on, that's when they spotted Kimberly Kelly from a distance, "I remember when Sam told me about the time that she along with Clover and Alex rescued her from that Milan Stilton" Cho recalled.

"I never liked Milan" Lec said, "She doesn't know anything about Hard Labor."

"At least our friend London does" Teal replied "Speaking of which, we better book her on the show in three weeks."

"What about the next two weeks?" Sunny asked.

"For the next two weeks" "We got scientist and Phineas/Ferb songwriter, "Lewis Atkins" and buisnessman Eddie Burnish"

"Kimberly" said Clifford, "We're so glad that your here on Muppets Tonight."

"Thank's Clifford." replied Kimberly, "After all my pop songs, I want to change a little something."

"What's that" Clifford asked.

Kimberly removed her jacket and shouted, "Disco". She danced like on Saturday Night Fever while CLST, Pinkie, Rarity, and Stella and Friends followed her, "She knows how to make an entrance." Cho said.

Later, Clifford was onstage greeting his guests and he told them that their going to announce Kimberly Kelly. Unfortunately she came up in gothic apparel with numerous Scary experiments in the background.

 _"Hope" is the thing with feathers -_

 _That perches in the soul -_

 _And sings the tune without the words -_

 _And never stops - at all -_

 _And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -_

 _And sore must be the storm -_

 _That could abash the little Bird_

 _That kept so many warm -_

 _I've heard it in the chillest land -_

 _And on the strangest Sea -_

 _Yet - never - in Extremity,_

 _It asked a crumb - of me._

Spooky came up and hugged Kimberly.

"Emily Dickinson would've hated it" said Statler

"You should know" answered Waldorf, "You dated her"

They laughed.

Nosy decided to announce Tale from The Genius, an athology show where Jumbaa tells the tales of unfortunate aliens.

Backstage, Clifford was feeling stressed out, because he hasn't done any celebrity change troubles since the Garth Brooks episode. Andy and Randy came in wearing Kimberly Kelly t-shirts. "Hey Kimberly" shouted Andy, "We're nuts for you!"

"Let's toss some nuts" Randy shouted as they both tossed nuts at her.

Sunny knew that she couldn't let food like it go to waste, so she decided to let Animal out and he ate the nuts, "NUTS! NUTS!" shouted Animal.

After he ate the last nut, he saw Kimberly and shouted, "WOMAN! WOMAN!"

This made Kimberly run to her dressing room. Cho and Lec grabbed a hold of Animal, "Animal" said Cho, "We know you love women and food, but self-control."

Kermit walked up to Clifford that the crew plans to show a video of Kimberly Kelly's latest performance at Madison Square Garden. Clifford was pleased by it. But when they showed the video, they showed her performing Janis Joplin's "Piece of My Heart". Clifford wasn't happy. "Clifford" shouted Rizzo coming in, "Rocky is coming this way and he isn't happy."

Rocky came in feeling angry about what was going on with Kimberly Kelly, "If you don't get Kimberly to sing one of her songs or at least A Moment Like This" shouted Rocky, "I'm going to give Bullwinkle the hosting position."

CLST was petrified by this, "We can't let Bullwinkle host the show" whispered Lec, "Otherwise it's Magic Tricks forever."

After they showed the clip, Clifford decided to let CLST perform Burn, remixed in a Kimberly Kelly version, without her. Without a choice, they decided to do it.

Andy and Randy were still dazzled by Kimberly's beauty. Rainbow Dash and Applejack came in, telling them that they just polished their guitar. This gave Andy and Randy the idea to do the famous Guitar Smash from The Who. As they were about to smash it, Kimberly stopped and grabbed her guitar, "That's my guitar" shouted Kimberly as she grabbed her guitar, "This wasn't just any guitar. It was given to me as a prize on USA'S Permorner, the famous reality show where they pick their singers."

"What's so special about that?" asked Randy.

"It's how I got started" Kimberly Kelly, "I was a shy thin girl in Texas, my music teacher saw that I have a gift in music and thought I would join the choir. After graduation, I decided to submit some demos, but I got tired of rejects. Then some friends of mine told me to join the first ever season of USA's Performer. After that, I made history."

The muppets applauded for her backstory. With all that encouragement, she decided to sing A Moment Like This with Miss Piggy. "Out of the way monsieur's" shouted Piggy, "Mwa and Kimberly are going to sing A Moment Like This."

"It's the famous Kelly Clarkson song" said Kimberly, "Funny how I'm kind of similar to her."

Onstage, Lec started to play the guitar riff's of the song. Everyone was touched by the song. Pinkie knew that she needed the song to be completely special, so she tossed numerous glowsticks to the audience and they did the famous lighter tribute.

Everyone applauded.

After Kimberly left, Rizzo was worried that Kimberly might find out about the magic. "Don't worry," Twlight replied, "She's part of the NSA. She's training musical superheroes how to use their supersonic singing wisely."

"Listen Riz" Clifford explained, "Danger D'Amo instructed us to get celebrities who are covered by The NSA."

Rizzo was still worried that things will get out of hand on Muppets Tonight.

 **Note: A Moment Like This was Kelly Clarkson's American Idol finale song.**


	4. Lewis Atkins

Cho was tuning her bass when they heard a crash. Outisde, she saw Miles, Randy, Ned, and Senon getting up from knocked out janitor equipment. "Yo, Cho" shouted Clifford, "Who are those wild unruly cats."

"My little brother Senon and his amigos" Cho explained, "Mama is having some friends over at her aparment and she doesn't want him, his friends, and Cora destroying it, again."

"Cute kitty painting" shouted Cora as she lookd closely at it, "Cora" shouted Cho, "We don't touch those paintings."

As Cho got Cora off of the chair, she saw a familiar elderly face, "Prof. Lewis Atkins" she smiled, "We're so glad that you booked on Muppets Tonight."

"I would do anything for you guys" replied Prof. Atkins, "You did help entertain crowds in Alto Mare."

"That's true" replied Cho, "You should get backstage before anyone notices."

Later, Muppets Tonight was going on, Clifford began to show clips of Prof. Atkins doing his Love Handel performances at science conventions. They played You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart, Danny's Song, Your Fabulous, and Ain't Got Ryhtym"

After the clip, Prof. Atkins got ambushed by the Robot Monkey Team. Rose explained that Chiro is lecturing a self-defense class at Shugazoom University and he has asked her to look after them, because he doesn't want Otto to mess it up again.

"No problem" Prof. Atkins replied, "Maybe they could test a few grenades I have."

"Run everybody" shouted Rizzo, "He's got a grenade."

The Muppets and The Experiments started to panic, "Not just any grenade" Professor Atkins said, "This grenade shoots out whipped cream."

"I'll do it" shouted Otto as he tossed it towards Rocket Raccoon.

The whipped cream grenade exploded, making a creamy mess, "Animal!" asked Rose, "Could you do the honors."

"Whipped Cream! Whipped Cream!" shouted Animal as he began to eat the cream.

"Now that's repulsive" Gibson groaned.

"Could someone cue The Lions Sleeps Tonight with the cast of The Lion King" Rose said.

Onstage, The cast of THe Lion King was performing The Tokens song, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" featuring Timon and Pumbaa on lead. This bored Senon and his friends so much, that they messed around with the lights, making it into a disco. "It's Saturday Night Fever in here" shouted Pumbaa

"Someone's messing with the lighting" shouted Timon.

The cast of The Lion King rushed out of the stage, trembling Sam the Eagle, "Where are your manners" he asked in rage.

He found Clifford and Cho in dismay, because the act was ruined, "My two political guests didn't show up" Sam explained, "Because they got stuck in traffic."

"You should get my brother and his friends" Cho suggested, "They need to do something for their history homework's."

"Anything!" Sam said, "Just help me."

Senon, Miles, Randy, and Ned were still playing with the special effects. "Okay guys" Ned said, "I've hacked into the stereo system where the dubs in all of the TVS are in Spanish.

"Good prank, partner" Randy said.

"Hey Hermano" shouted Cho to Senon, "Sam the Eagle wants you boys to do something."

"That's boring" Senon answered as he turned to his friends, "But not for long."

Onstage, they began Politics Sounds from The Eagles' Nest. Sam was starting to talk about taxes. First he talked about bills, but Senon and his friends thought they were talking about dollar bills, "Are we getting paid to do this?" asked Ned, "We need lunch money."

"If only they packed a lunch once in a while" Cho said to herself backstage.

"Now what do you boys fell about Taxes?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Texas is the longhorn state" Ned recalled, "One of the largest states in America, and their food is yummy."

"Not Texas, Taxes" Sam groaned.

Out of nowhere, a long horn can be heard, "Avalanche" shouted Senon.

Senon, Miles, Randy, and Ned quickly rushed off the stage,"We're in a soundstage," shouted Sam "There is not going to be av-"

Fake snow landed on Sam, much to his dismay.

Cora and PJ rushed to the audience and high fived, "Professor Atkins was right" Cora whispered to PJ, "The Avalanche Prank is a classic."

Back in the control room, Professor Atkins was explaining his prank to the Robot Monkeys, "I did this for the mayor for Gotcha!" Professor Atkins explained, "He didn't sue me of course. Be cause he's been sweating so much after all those aerobics classes the doctor ordered for him. Unlike some folks who turned the dub into Spanish."

Prof. Atkins changed all the dubs on the TVS back to normal, so RBTV wouldn't get into more trouble, "Nice call Professor" Antauri said, "Because some of the viewers who speak Spanish could understand it."

Meanwhile at the main entrance, flamboyant singer "Johnny Fiama" and his partner, "Sal" came in. They were going to be the final act of the evening. They were running late, because his date walked out on him. Before he could go to the stage, he found some hot aliens who were coming on for the 300th annual Miss. Milky Way Beauty Pageant.

In the control room, Clifford got word that Johnny Fiama is going to be late, due to a little distraction from the Miss. Milky Way beauty pageant contestants, "Mike Wazowski" shouted a voice.

By the door, he saw Mike Wazowski being tailed Cora and The Bckyard gang. "What are Cora and the Backyard Gang doing with Mr. Wazowski" asked Clifford.

"Ben paid me $80 to babysit these kids" Mike explained, "Handling 8 human kids is harder than you imagined. Also, Cho's pesky sister joined in, now that makes nine.

"Come on Mr. Wazowski" asked Amy, "Sing us a song"

"Could I help you" Professor Atkins, "I know a really good song for these kids."

On his guitar, Prof. Atkins began to sing Bouncin' Around the World. Donna then had a crazy idea, she grabbed the Robot Monkeys and started bouncing around, "This kid knows how to act wild."

"Your telling me" Nova replied, "We should be a wrestling tag team."

Miles, Randy, Ned, and Senon were amazed by the whole song and started recording it on their phone. Then The Experiments recorded his performance, making the audience applaud, "Let's give it up for Professor Lewis Atkins"

As they applauded, Johnny came in with kisses all over him, "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"You did" Otto replied, "You just missed the coolest performance ever by Professor. Atkins."

Johnny fainted.

 **The End.**


	5. Eddie Burnish

Clifford and C3PO was waiting in the halls for an elder celebrity. Eddie Burnish came into the halls with his two grandkids in his arms. Dorothy is now a pre-teen and Harold is now a teenager. They explained that Mr. Burnish has been getting some heart conditions lately and they agreed to look after him and his health, "I must say Master Harold and Mistress Dorothy" Threepio, "You two look so much older than when we met you in the Himalayas."

A mouse came up to Threepio, much to his dismay, "This is Duchess JR." Harold explained, "Daughter of the original Duchess."

"And Whoopi is still doing great?" Threepio asked.

"Whoop!" shouted Whoopi.

"She's still got it" Dorothy said as Whoopi crawled on her.

 _Cinderella dressed in yella,_  
 _Went upstairs to kiss her fella._  
 _By mistake she kissed a snake,_  
 _How many doctors will it take?_

In his dressing room, they saw The Backyard Gang playing with an anaconda. Eddie hit the anaconda with his cane, "Keep away from those kids you snake." he shouted.

The anaconda frowned about what he's going through, "Be careful with it children." Eddie said, "You could've been constricted. Plus this makes a good snake belt."

Harold and Dorothy were horrofied by this, "GRANDPA" they shouted.

"Sorry, Kids" Eddie replied, "I still have that little poaching habit."

"Now, now" Harold replied, "Remember that yeti saved your life when you were a chap, plus you feared that magical creatures would be exposed.

"Your right Harold." Eddie replied, "Master Clifford, show me around the studios."

After they left, Threepio wondered something, "Listen here" he said, "Where on earth did you get that anaconda?"

"Mr. Rocket gave it to us." Michael explained, "He consider this a jumprope."

"Oh no." Threepio said as he picked up the anaconda, "He must've told this from the Central Park Zoo and tried to use it to eat you guys."

Threepio decided to get Kermit and explained what's going on.

Later, Clifford was announcing the apperance of Eddie Burnish, "Before we begin" shouted Clifford, "Let's all here another one of Dr. Jookiba's Tales from The Evil Genius"

On Tales From The Evil Genius, Jumbaa was going through some fan mail when he came across a letter, saying that if he should do "She Blinded Me With Science" he knew that he sang that once for karaoke and decided to do it again.

Backstage, The Backyard Gang was learning more about operating cameras when Adam pressed a button, which activated the disco lights, much to the audiences delight. THey pressed more buttons and ratings went through the roof. "Kids" shouted Rocky, "Stop playing with them and watch The Owl Patrol."

"Owl Patrol" asked Donna, "What's that?"

"North India 1944" Nosy announced, "General Izzard's enemy are behind enemy line. What follows is the true story of The Owls Patrol."

Mr. Burnish was General Izzard and a bunch of Equestrian Owls were his soliders in World War II. During the sketch, they did a bunch of owl puns and ended it with a grenade bomb.

After the sketch, Mr. Burnish came out with The Backyard Gang stairing at him, "It's not polite to stare children." he said.

"We know" said Michael, "But we want to here some of your advice on animals."

"Let me give you something" whispered Mr. Burnish, "If you want to keep bamboo fairies from flying away, you have to make sure that pandas don't eat all of it."

"Bamboo fairies?" Donna asked, "That's amazing."

"And now is time for Gonzo's and Rizzo's" shouted Nosy as Gonzo and Rizzo came onstage.

INCREDIBLE DISCOVERY

"Not Gonzo and Rizzo's Incredible Discovery" growled Kermit, "We only had one episode when John Goodman came and we cancelled because we didn't want to spend our money on health insurance."

"Maybe we can help Mr. Gonzo" suggested Derek.

"That's what I was thinking" Rocket said, "I already set up a phiranna moat."

Little did they know, is that Rocket plans to send The Backyard Gang into the moat, that way he won't be bothered by their antics ever again.

After Gonzo and Rizzo eats 200 chili peppers at once, to show that it hurts, Rocket comes in, "I've got an Incredible Discovery dudes" shouted Rocket, "When you place your friend in a phirana moat!"

Unfortunately for him, The Backyard Gang tossed him up and placed him in the moat, "It hurts!" shotued The Backyard Gang as they ran offstage.

"Get back here you crootaken brats!" shouted Rocket as he swam out of that vat, "One of those days, those kids will eat their words."

After they cleaned up the studio, Clifford decided to show a blast from the past when Eddie was on Chris, the talk show.

In his dressing room, The Backyard Gang was playing Banana Ball with Animal. Banana Ball is a game where they can see how far they can toss a banana, Animal fetches it, and he tosses it into the butterfly net. Mr. Burnish thought about trying it, but he feared that Harold and Dorothy would get mad at him for being reckless, again.

Just then, he acidentally slipped on a banana peel, went out the open window, and landed in a truckload of mousetraps, "Where's Eddie" Clifford asked as he came into his dressing room, "Please tell me he's relaxing."

"He is Mr. Clifford." Tina answered, "He's relaxing in a truck of mouse traps."

"It's a good thing i'm here" Dr. Van Nuter shouted, "Let's take you to the infirmary."

"Uh oh" Clifford said, "This can't be good."

"What" asked Luci, "The Infirmary is like a nurse's office at school."

"You kids don't understand" Clifford said, "Most of Dr. Van Nuter's medical treatments involve science experiments and he might turn into a real owl."

The Backyard Gang realized that they made a terrible mistake of playing Banana Ball indoors, while it was raining outside. So they decided to check on him in the infirmary and get him onstage for the final act. Dorothy and Harold saw what was going on and decided to help, because they didn't want their grandfather to spend all his money on medical insurance, again.

Back onstage, Kermit introduced Johnny Fiama. He was telling the audience that in his mind, every day is Valentine's Day, so he decided to sing a song to a lovely female audience member. As for Sal, he got Rose onstage, "I told you to get someone from the audience" Johnny said to his monkey bouncer.

"Sorry Johnny" Sal said, "But Rose is the only who loves your latest hit."

Rose sat down at the table and saw that there was veal with a side of asparagus, "Johnny," she said, "This is nice, but I already had my dinner before I left."

"Then I'll eat it" shouted Sal, "I can't let good food go to waste."

Much to her horror, Rose left for backstage. She told the Experiments to cue Big Mean Carl at once. They all remembered him as the Muppet who has a large appetite.

Onstage, Carl ate some bagpipes and burped infront of the audience.

In the infirmary, The Backyard Gang, Harold, and Dorothy were looking around for Mr. Burnish when they saw him in his room, feeling alright. "I'm so glad your here kids" said Mr. Burnish, "Dr. Van Nuter hasn't performed his experiments on me. He's worse than Dr. Zara."

"Believe me," Adam said, "His Tales from The Vet are very scary."

"But don't worry" Megan said, "We're getting you onstage as fast as we can."

They rushed out of the infirmary as fast as lightning.

Back onstage, Clifford announced the substitute final act of the evening, CLST performing, "Feeling Alright" with Sully on vocals.

In the middle of the performance, The Burnish's and The Backyard Gang rolled onstage and joined him onstage.

Everyone cheered.

Clifford came up to Mr. Burnish to see if he's alright, "Out of all things considered" said Mr. Burnish, "This is one of the craziest experiences I'd ever had."

"That's what the other guest stars say" Clifford replied.

 **The End.**


	6. London Tipton

Cupid was showing some cupids in training on how to use arrows properly. A male janitor and a female camera girl were crossing paths and aimed the arrows at them. Star was getting some honey-flavored coffee when she heard the tune that goes with the arrows,

 _I wanna love you and you love me, It makes me kneel on my knees_

"That tune is so ADORABLE" Star whispered to herself, "I have to hear it more often!"

The camera-woman and the janitor started holding hands and strolling off. That's when the fabulous London Tipton comes with Ed holding her hand, "Dude" Ed said, "I never thought a dirty janitor and a tech-savvy chick would get together."

"But not with me" London replied, "It would ruin my new dress."

"London Tipton" Cupid smiled, "It's an honor to have you with us on Muppets Tonight."

"Thank you, Cupid" smiled London, "Now I must have my mani-pedi before my show."

"Let me join you" Cupid replied.

Star was sipping her honey coffee while humming to the catchy tune, "I can't help it," she said, "I must hear the tune, again."

While Cupid and London were having their mani-pedis, Star snuck into the dressing room and stole Cupid's bow and arrows.

Onstage, Clifford, "Let's hear it for the Muppets Tonight's very own rockers, CLST, featuring Ed accompanying on guitar"

CLST and Ed were performing the hit song by the Monkees on live TV.

Backstage, Star was looking for the first person to test her little scheme. She saw Finn and shot him with the love arrow.

 _I wanna love you and you love me, It makes me kneel on my knees._

"This is my new favorite song," Star said.

Poe came in to ask Finn if Rey and Donald are ready for the next number. Finn looked up and started feeling lovestruck, "Hey, Poe," Finn said to him, "Do you feel the love tonight?"

Poe was confused, "Are you okay Finn?" he asked.

"Care to kiss me," asked Finn.

"It worked" Star whispered to herself, "Now to use that on every one of the studios.

One by one, Star placed a cupid arrow to everyone in the studio.

I wanna love you and you love me, It makes me kneel on my knees.

London came in to see if her Rey and Donald are ready to display her outfits, this made the Experiments fall in love with her, "We love you London"

"I know" London replied, "Yay me!"

Cupid looked around to see love all around the place. Lec and Sunny rushed up to London with urgent news, "Finn has been acting weird" Lec said, "He's starting to hit on Poe."

"But he likes Rey" London replied,

"We know" Sunny replied, "This isn't like him

"Maybe this will make him kneel on his knees," Star suggested as she skipped around.

Cupid knew that something wasn't right, he remembered hearing the phrase somewhere before, "Kneel on his knees" Cosmo replied, "Oh no!"

Meanwhile by the stage. Teal was getting ready for one of Donald Duck's schemes, "Donald" Teal said, "This is dumb"

"I'll show you dumb" Donald shouted as he punched him.

But thanks to Teal's self-defense lessons from Rey, he grabbed Donald's hand, "I'm not doing your voice for Bop To The Top while you lip-sync" Teal said, "Everyone will catch on."

"I saw Daisy talking to some hunky masseuses" Donald explained, "So I'm making her jealous. Since know on can understand me, I decided to lip-sync."

Onstage, Clifford got to present the next act, "Next on our show" Clifford announced."Rey Ridley and Donald Duck will be performing Bop To The Top from High School Musical, featuring outfits designed by London Tipton."

Donald and Rey came onstage dressed in Latin-dancing clothes designed by London Tipton. Donald's was sailor/flamenco styled and Rey had a lovely green dress and sequin gloves. Teal was backstage doing Donald's voice for Bop To The Top, and boy was he annoyed.

Backstage, Qualeek and Jakheal were going on tour when they saw Teal singing for Donald, "Teal is in trouble" Qualeek whispered to Jakheal.

"What do we do," JaKheal asked in horror.

"I got an idea" Qualeek replied, "Let's play Tattletale."

"My favorite non-video game" whispered JaKheal as they tiptoed towards a rope that connects the curtain.

With one pull, they opened the curtain and exposed Teal's singing, surprising the audience, including Daisy, "It's Teal" Daisy exclaimed.

Donald got so nervous, he ran offstage in horror. Daisy got mad, "What did he do this time?" growled Daisy as she left the audience.

By the stage, Star came up "I've got a song that is better than Bop To The Top" Star said as she shot arrows towards everyone.

 _I wanna love you and you love me, It makes me kneel on my knees_

London came out to see if her outfits are doing well. Everyone stared at London and started admiring her too much, "Didn't a band once said, "Too much love could kill you?" London asked.

"They did" Poe answered as he grabbed London's hand, "Now come on"

They rushed offstage with numerous audience members following her. Star was horrified, because of her mistake. On her wand, she saw Poe and London going in an air vent and decided to meet them there.

As she got in, she told Poe that this was her fault, "Star" asked Poe, "What were you doing?"

"After I heard a catchy tune from Cupid's arrows" "I thought I could hear it again by playing with his arrows, but I overdid it. Now everyone is loving London even more"

"I love the attention" London whispered, "But this takes the cake, and all because of a cute little song."

"No worries," Star said, "I'll fix this. We all learn from our mistake, and mine is playing with cupid arrows."

By the craft service's tent, London ate an onion/horseradish and Garlic sandwich. She went into the announcer's booth and started singing.

I wanna love you and you love me, It makes me kneel on my knees

This made everyone snap out of the love spell, which amazed Poe and London, "How did you know that they'll be cured through" asked London.

"No one likes bad breath" Star explained, "So maybe eating extra garlic, onions and horseradish would make them snap out of it."

"You did the right thing" Poe smiled.

Everyone wasn't mad at Star for her little stunt, they were happy that she fixed it. "There is that final segment featuring me and my latest collection, "Duchess of Tipton" based on the lovely dresses Princess Diana wore back in the 1980s and 1990s"

Later, they wore outfits based on Princess Diana, completed with tiaras on them, "Let's boogie" Star shouted.

CLST started to perform to, "Red Like Rose" with London, Daisy, Minnie, and Rey strutting their stuff.

After the modeling, Daisy looked at Donald, "You're not jealous are you" asked Donald nervously

"I'm not jealous" Daisy explained, "I liked how they used London Tipton outfits for the number."

Then she grabbed Donald by the hand, "But I need a repaint done in my bedroom and your coming with me."

Donald groaned, knowing that he was in trouble for his lip-syncing scheme.

 **The End.**

 **In memory of Caroll Spinney and Pua Magasiva**


End file.
